


The Eyes can Deceive, But the Heart never Lies

by holy3cake



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Conflict, Cute, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Resolution, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: Witnessing something isn't always clear, and is there foundation to what you see??In this story, I'll be exploring the triangle of Alex, Zach and Charlie. I'll be showing some jealously, some conflict and some angst, but this will end happily!The ending is also unexpected ;)
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 24
Kudos: 45





	1. An Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my second fic, and it’s a personal request of one of my beautiful readers! But I’m writing this with the hopes that everyone can enjoy it! This is a slightly different story to what I’d usually write, since I’ve never really considered the possibility of Zalex here, I’m a diehard Chalex fan. But, I’m willing to explore the possibilities, and since this will also explore a different Charlie side I’m so up for writing this 😊 
> 
> Can I just say thanks to my readers for all the amazing feedback on my other fic, you guys totally make it worth it 😊 Love to you all and I hope you enjoy this! Oh and first chapter, Alex’s POV. We’re gonna be switching between Alex, Charlie, and Zach. And just a warning, feelings ahead! Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or creations from this epic world.

College. A whole different world, a whole different dynamic. Not a lot had changed, except a dorm room and a new roommate. But, there was a few faces missing, that Alex missed a lot more often now. Both jocks, both following a completely different path to himself. However, Alex wasn’t going to let that small detail stop him from hanging out with his friends, and he was trying to remember the last time he’d actually arranged something. Jogging his knee slightly, he went and sat at his desk. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, until he reached the end. The hesitation pulled him out of his thoughts, and he dialled the number.

“Alex! I’m so glad you called! Whatever you’re doing, cancel it. Meet me at the lake, the one by Liberty. Don’t let me down!” Zach’s voice boomed down the phone, and Alex didn’t even get a chance to reply before Zach had hung up. He shrugged and headed down towards the old Liberty Lake, looking around. Finding a nearby bench, he sat down and looked around. After only five minutes, a familiar black-haired boy came bounding up to him, sitting beside him.

“I’m so fucking done with music today. This little punk keeps kicking me during practice, right on my knee. I warned him, but it’s not my fault he didn’t listen.” Zach ranted, whilst Alex smirked.

“Let me guess, they kicked you of the class for disruption?” He grinned.

“Nah. They kicked me out of class for foul language.” He smirked back, kicking a small stone. “Anyway man, it’s great to see you again. I’m sorry I’ve been such an asshole recently. Things have changed now.....like it feels like I have a future.” He smiled. After graduation, Alex was hoping that Zach had his life back on track a bit, but he did enjoy their reckless adventures anyway. He liked spending time with him.

“So, how’s everything else anyway? Apart from that annoying guy?” Alex asked.

“Ah it’s not bad. But uh...Chloe’s been in touch with me again. Things didn’t work out with her new boyfriend.” He sighed sadly.

“Does that mean..?” Alex moved his hands in a suggestive way.

“No, no. She just calls me when she’s upset. It hurts though.....because I can’t tell her how I feel. There isn’t a right time. I’m...” Zach trailed off, voice breaking. His fringe fell into his eyes, and he put his head in his hands. Alex heard him sniffling.

“Shit.....Zach? You okay?” Alex rubbed his back, edging slightly closer.

“Y-Yeah. It’s just....after Bryce and everything. I thought she’d be okay....but her boyfriend treats her like shit. I miss her so much....” He cried softly, making Alex bite his lip.

“L-Look....I can’t understand why Chloe doesn’t want to be with you. You’re really fucking hot, and you’re like the most caring person I’ve met.” Alex said softly, stroking his back. Zach shook his head.

“I fucked everything up....just like I did with Hannah.....Why?!” Zach’s sadness suddenly turned to anger, and he stood up. Alex jumped.

“Zach! Please calm down!” He gripped his shoulders, standing in front of him.

“Why should I?! Why do you even care?!” He shouted, causing Alex to flinch. He stopped slightly, anger slowly fading when he saw he’d upset him.

“H-How can you say that.....You brought me out of a dark place. When I was struggling, you were always there for me.....You are so important to me..” Alex whispered, eyes filling with tears. Zach sighed, and leant down, pulling Alex into a hug.

“Hey....i’m sorry man. I just lost it for a minute....I know you care. I care too. Forgive me?” He looked at him, his face softening. Alex sighed, Zach always had a way of getting around him with that look, and he nodded.

“Just....stop being mad. There’s so many people who’d date you, just because you made some mistakes, don’t give up like that.” He said, pushing him gently.

“Alex?”

“Hm?”

Zach moved slightly and his head was very close to Alex’s. Alex ducked his slightly, feeling a bit awkward. “Thanks for being here for me. You’re my best friend, you know?” He ruffled his hair, smiling. Alex squirmed a little, pushing him away.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re my best friend too. C-Come on. Let’s go do something, take your mind off this.” He smiled softly, whilst Zach let go of him and nodded.

“It’s nice to know at least one person thinks I’m hot.” Zach smirked, punching Alex’s arm.

“S-Shut up!” Alex sighed, as the two of them walked together. Whilst they headed to Zach’s car, Alex heard faint footsteps. He shrugged and got inside, and Zach drove off.

In the distance, some of the football team were jogging around the lake. Alex hadn’t seen, but whilst he’d been hugging Zach, and Zach ruffled his hair, Charlie had been nearby with the football team. He’d seen how close the two of them were, and it worried him a little. But Charlie didn’t want to jump to conclusions, unaware of what he’d see later that day.


	2. Taken out of Context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I’m writing from Charlie’s POV now, and now events are going to take a slightly angsty sad turn! But rest assured, there’s going to be a chapter of heartfelt feels soon to fix everything that goes wrong in this chapter! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, it just lets me know what to write next! Love to you all 😊 <3

Since it was such a hot day, Charlie decided to head for a jog with the football team around Liberty Lake. Normally he’d just be studying inside, but the weather tempted him out. There was only so many times he could reject the invitations to outside work-outs. After an hour, he’d done quite a few laps and stopped to take a drink. As he did, he saw two boys having a heated discussion, near the lake. He stopped for a moment and looked over.

“It’s nice to know at least one person thinks I’m hot.” Charlie heard, raising his eyebrows as he realised it was Zach speaking. Watching him walk to the car, he suddenly noticed Alex following behind him. He thought nothing of it, he knew they were best friends and would hang out from time to time. But, as he headed home, he saw them again, messing around in the street. Zach was laughing and Alex was hitting him on the arm. Charlie felt a strange twinge in his stomach.

_This is weird...Why can’t I stop watching them? They’re just hanging out...jeez._

Charlie sighed and shook his head.

_Stop staring! Just go home, stop being so overprotective._

As he was about to leave, Charlie was stopped in his tracks. Zach was tilting Alex’s head upwards, looking deeply into his eyes. Alex looked frozen, maybe surprise, maybe attraction. They were standing extremely close. Charlie couldn’t watch anymore; he already felt his heart breaking. He looked down sadly, before running off, desperate to get away from them before he saw anything else.

When he got home, he sat on the sofa and swallowed hard. He’d always known about Alex and Zach kissing before, but when he’d asked Alex always swore that he didn’t like Zach in that way. Alex wouldn’t lie to him. Or so he thought. He pulled out his phone and stared at it for a while, until everything blurred. There was a number of people he could call, but in the end he just threw his phone on the floor. As soon as he did so, it started buzzing. He picked it back up and sighed sadly. Alex’s name flashed on the screen, but he just watched it ring out. He couldn’t bring himself to answer it, it was just too awkward. After the third call, he caved in and picked up. There was a few seconds of silence before Alex spoke.

“Charlie? Hey, are you busy?”

“No....” Charlie raked his hand through his hair and sighed softly to himself. He’d wanted to say yes, but he didn’t want to avoid the situation.

“Are you alright? You sound weird.” Alex said, earning another sigh from Charlie.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just....doesn’t matter. Did you want something?”

“Yeah! We were wondering if you wanted to come out and have lunch with us?”

“We?”

“Me and Zach?” Alex said, unaware that Charlie had seen them earlier.

“U-Um....No thanks. I already ate. S-Say hi to Zach for me.” He said quickly, and hung up, panting slightly. It was really hard to see them together, let alone eat lunch with them.

***

As the sun started setting, Charlie finished the last part of his assignment and collapsed on his bed, with a loud sigh of relief. At least he’d managed to get one problem out of the way, but the situation was still playing on his mind. Taking his shirt off, he started to get ready for bed. After he’d brushed his teeth, he heard the doorbell. His dad was still at work, and there was no reason for him to ring the bell anyway. They weren’t expecting anyone.

“Just a second!” He shouted out, throwing on some boxers before heading to the door. He was hoping it was just someone at the wrong address, he was tired and had a confusing day. When he opened the door, he bit his lip.

“Oh. Hey Alex...” Charlie just stood there, the surprise rendering him dumb.

“Uh....can I come in or?” Alex asked, as Charlie was still blocking the entrance. Charlie jumped then nodded, moving to allow Alex in. He shut the door then looked at him.

“W-What are you doing here?” He asked, trying to sound normal but his voice betrayed him.

“I wanted to come over to see what’s wrong. You sounded sad on the phone, and I don’t know why you didn’t want to come and hang out with us...” Alex sat down on the sofa, and Charlie joined him.

“I just wasn’t hungry.” He shrugged, looking away. Alex took his hand.

“You’re a shit liar. And it’s not about the food anyway. You could’ve just hung out with us after. What’s up?” Alex persisted, Charlie still looking away.

“I’m not lying! I-I just.....” He sighed. “Look, you guys don’t need me there! He’s your best friend, I don’t want to interrupt.” He said, not able to meet his eyes.

“That never bothered you before? Charlie talk to me!” Alex pushed him down on the sofa and pinned him down, forcing him to look at him.

“Get off! Alex!” Charlie struggled, but Alex had a hard grip on him.

“I’m not moving until you tell me!” Alex sat on top of him, still holding his arms down. He looked at him pleadingly, his gaze so soft that Charlie had to give in.

“Okay fine! I didn’t want to go because...because I know you used to have a crush on him. And if you hung out with both of us, you’d turn your head! Like who wouldn’t, he’s Zach Dempsey for fuck sake. He’s been out with more girls than the entire football team put together. I know he really liked kissing you. I guess I just....” Charlie panted slightly, trailing off as he spoke. Alex blinked, surprised. But he didn’t release his grip.

“A-Alex please.....I’m really embarrassed, can you get off now?” Charlie pleaded, but Alex shock his head.

“Are you seriously jealous of Zach?” Alex smirked slightly.

“It’s not funny! I know how close you both are. I....I saw you earlier.” He said quietly.

“What do you mean, saw us?”

“I saw you both outside Monet’s. Zach was holding your face, and it looked like he wanted to kiss you.”

“O-Oh. That. Charlie, that’s not what you think. Zach is acting a bit weird lately. He asked me if I could tell if he’d been crying, so he had to get close to me so I could see if he had bloodshot eyes. Nothing happened, he wasn’t trying something.” Alex smiled softly, but he felt guilty that Charlie had seen the context differently.

“Alex, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. It’s just.....petty jealousy.” Charlie shut his eyes, so Alex couldn’t look at him. He was crumbling under Alex’s interrogation, and he knew he’d buckle if he kept staring. His gaze always melted him.

“Hey! Look at me!” Alex demanded, but Charlie shook his head. Alex sighed.

“Fine, I’ll make you then.” Alex shrugged and let go of his wrists. Charlie sighed in relief, but he kept his eyes shut. He didn’t know Alex wasn’t finished with him yet. As Charlie was about to move, Alex used his body to keep him pinned down, and started tickling him. Charlie squealed and writhed about.

“No! No stop! Alex, have mercy please!” Charlie panted, unable to keep his eyes shut. He looked at him, face flushed and feeling a bit shy.

“Finally. Charlie, listen to me. You said it yourself, Zach has been out with a lot of girls. Girls. He’s not interested in me, we love each other, but like brothers. I told you that we kissed, but it’s in the past now. Don’t be jealous of him, there’s no reason to be.” He said softly, stroking his face. Charlie softened a little.

“B-But.....you don’t have a crush on him? Not even like...slightly?”

“No! I tell him he’s hot because it makes him feel better. He is hot but I don’t ever think about it deeper than that. Why would I?”

“He’s a lot better looking than.....me...” He said quietly, hoping Alex didn’t hear that.

“Your jealousy would cute if it weren’t so misplaced. Charlie, I love you. Just you. Okay?” He whispered in his ear. Charlie shivered, smiling a little.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t quite hear that.” He smirked, looking at him.

“I love you.”

“One more time?”

“I LOVE YOU! You asshole!” Alex tickled him again, whilst Charlie smiled and pulled him into a hug.

“I love you too Alex. So much.” Both of them smiled and kissed, holding each other for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long I actually want this fic to be, it seems to be a good place to end it here actually, but I just want to know if anyone wants me to continue this! Hit me up in the comments :)


	3. Maybe Context isn't important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I must admit, I actually forgot to finish this story, so I apologize! I’ve decided to make this 5 chapters, because I got some inspiration the other day! It may not satisfy Chalex or Zalex shippers 😉 Controversial! But have some faith in me please! Here’s Zach’s POV for you all 😊

“Ughhhhh. Shut up!” Zach rolled over in bed, kicking the blanket on the end of his bed. It was way too hot for that anyway, but he’d also been rudely awakened by the sound of a saxophone in the next room. It was great studying music, but not when the neighbouring dorms played their instruments at 6am. He groaned and got up, the music making it impossible to sleep any longer. But he had no classes, so he’d planned to stay in bed but was now unable to. Brushing his unruly black hair into submission, he lazily made his way outside. Everyone was so animated and happy at his college, it felt like he was living in a musical sometimes. But not the kind of musical that you can always be part of, did these people even take a break? It didn’t seem like it, and as Zach sat down on a bench he pulled out his phone. It was early, so he wasn’t sure if anyone was up, but he risked it and called Alex.

“Hey! Zach? You okay?” Alex picked up after three rings, his voice sleepy and dazed.

“Yeah I’m good man! Do you want to hang out?”

“Right now? Dude it’s so early....” Alex whined, and Zach could hear soft breathing in the background.

“Oh shit, did I disturb you? You having a romantic morning with your man?” Zach teased, earning another annoyed sigh from Alex.

“Shut up. I’ll come out later, but right now I’m going back to bed.” With that, Alex hung up.

_Going back to Charlie’s arms more like._

Zach raised his eyebrow at his own thought. Why did he suddenly care where Alex woke up? He shrugged to himself and flicked through his phone, bored again. In the end he went to Monet’s, having to wait two hours before they even opened. When he ordered his coffee, a pretty girl served it to him with a wink. Normally he’d smile, maybe even flirt back a little but this time his head was elsewhere. He took his coffee and stirred it, moving the spoon around until he lost his purpose. The girl still smiled and sat opposite him.

“There goes my chance of getting a date.” She joked, jerking Zach out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry. Were you hoping for one?” Zach looked at her, barely even noticing that she looked disappointed. She shrugged.

“I can see your mind is elsewhere honey. I hope you figure out whatever you’re thinking about.” She smiled softly and patted his shoulder, returning to the counter. Zach sighed and looked out of the window, watching couples walk by. He did miss Chloe, but the pain didn’t sting as much as it once did. It hurt even less because he had a short brunette to help him through it. But why was the pain returning, when he saw a familiar couple walk past, hand in hand.

Outside, Charlie and Alex were walking together holding hands. They were just taking a morning stroll, nothing special. Just enjoying each other’s company, as two men in love. As they walked past Monet’s window, Zach couldn’t help but watch them. They looked happy, but the happiness they felt with each other, it was something Zach wished he could feel. After all the heartbreak he had endured, he wanted a real shot at happiness. So why, when he saw Alex and Charlie, did he feel sadness? Was he jealous? Envious? Maybe. He sipped his coffee and watched the two of them walk off into the distance, still close together. Whilst Zach could’ve asked the girl out on a date, he finished his coffee and left, not giving it another thought. Taking the long way back to college, he stopped and saw another male couple outside of the dorms, he recognized one of the boys from his class. Although they’d never really chatted before, he really wanted his advice. He walked straight up to them, and they stopped mid conversation to smile at him.

“Hey! It’s Zach right? You’re in my music class. But like....you hardly ever speak.” One boy said, smiling. Zach nodded and put his hands in his jeans, feeling a bit awkward.

“Yeah...Sorry about that. I am Zach, your name is Daniel?” He asked, sitting down as they gestured for him to sit with them.

“Please, call me Dan. This is Kai, my boyfriend. You’re not homophobic right? Because if you are, you can go fuck yourself. If not, we’re cool.” Daniel said, smiling sweetly but making his point clear.

“No way! I fully support any relationship.” Zach smiled at them, and Daniel nodded back.

“So, what’s on your mind Zach? No offence but you seem like a reserved guy, and you keep yourself to yourself. You okay?” Daniel asked, watching as Zach seemed to retreat into his thoughts again. He looked at the ground, then back at Daniel and Kai. Even though they were strangers, he knew he couldn’t ask Alex and Charlie about his issue.

“Yeah....I’m okay. I just....Well, how did you two know that you were right for each other?” Zach went straight to the point, knowing that he couldn’t ask it any other way. Kai chuckled at his question.

“Oh, we didn’t. Actually, our relationship was pretty bad at the start. I pursued him, and he rejected me.” Kai poked Daniel in the shoulder, making Daniel pout.

“But I knew I was being mean. I gave in, in the end. I’m bisexual, and I’d never been with a guy before, but it felt right. We just.....clicked.” Daniel smiled, holding Kai’s hand.

_Sounds familiar_

Zach nodded, and he couldn’t help comparing their relationship to a similar one, but also to himself.

“Did.....you ever have feelings for anyone else? Like...” Zach coughed, knowing it wouldn’t be easy to say the next words.

“Like did you ever consider a poly-amorous relationship?” He said quietly, but they managed to hear him.

“That’s not really our thing. But it works for some people. If that’s what your agonizing over, you need to speak to whoever is involved.” Kai said, his instructions giving Zach an indicator of what he should do. He smiled and stood up, nodding at the two of them.

“Thanks guys. Have a good one.” He waved at them and left, returning to his dorm room. He picked up his phone again and dialled, but his agenda had changed somewhat. There was a plan in place, but he knew it would be tricky. But, if he didn’t try, he might lose his chance for happiness. The person he had dialled picked up, and he felt his chest tighten.

_Charlie? Hey, we need to talk. Can you meet me at Monet’s? Don’t tell Alex, and don’t bring him. Okay, I’ll see you in ten minutes, bye!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying not to make this so obvious, but what do you think Zach is planning? Find out soon! :)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of my first chapter? Let me know for any further chapters :)


End file.
